XMen:Ascension or Apocalypse
by ajcomicwriter
Summary: When a new mutant is discovered, the X-Men find that his extraordinary powers are similar to those of a longtime nemesis. Will the X-Men but aside some doubts and focus on how great an asset he could become?


_Disclaimer: Marvel owns the character, Reed is mine, please don't use him, I don't make any money off this, I'm just makin a story I hope is ok. __J please don't sue me__JThanks a lot_JNow, on with the show! This is a short chapter, but it is the start of something big, instant message me at adamjazz324 if you have any problems with the story, like maybe it's copyin yours or ya wanna thank me for the good story (no put-downs)Enjoy!_     _

X-Men: Ascension or Apocalypse

     "No!" The world spun around Reed McFarrel as     he fell flat on his face, pummeled to the ground by a frightening shockwave that had shaken the very ground he was standing on. Reed felt the warm blood pour over his young features, staining his short brown hair a crimson red. He staggered back to his feet, regaining his footing and attempting to hold onto it. He was fighting for his life, fighting with a weapon that had always aided him through his times of hardship. He grunted with effort, focusing with all of the brainpower he had. Finally, it happened. Reed watched as his dark brown-skinned hands grew, just as the rest of his body did. His lanky body on a 5'8 frame grew, and he became the kind of robust, tall man that he hoped to be when he grew up. He knew, at least, that he could defend himself then, that he could use his enhanced strength to wipe out whatever it was that was causing the shockwaves that were causing him to fall.

     He felt another shockwave rock the ground beneath his enlarged feet, but this time he did not fall, or even stagger at the mighty force. He simply became even angrier, and more determined to find the source of the disturbance. He gradually made his way out of the small "house" in which he had lived in since he was ten and looked for what was causing the ground to shake so fiercely. 

     He let out a low, almost animal-like snarl at the people he saw just outside of his home. They were not giants, but they were powerful, and he could see that. There was a creature, armed with metallic claws, slashing at a creature which looked just as crazy and very similar to the other one. He automatically recalled the word which so many people had called him because of his unique abilities: mutant.

     He was caught of guard when a blinding flash illuminated the entire street as a shocking band of red light escaped from some kind of visor another man was wearing over his eyes. Suddenly, Reed stumbled as the mutant that all of the others had been fighting came out of nowhere, leaping over to Reed, smoothly grabbing him and positioning a sharp claw right next to his neck.

     "I'll kill him!" the beast-like mutant yelled through sharp, gritted teeth. "Back off, X-Men!"

     _X-men! Reed thought, the word clicking with yet another thing those who used to bully him had told him. They had jeered at him, telling him to "go join the X-Men." Reed suddenly closed off his thoughts, realizing that this was a time for action, not thinking about those trying to help him._

     He raised a hand and once again focused on his feelings, venting his anger into one part of his body. He watched as his large hand transformed, molding itself into a sharp blade. He also felt his other hand transform, shaping into a hammer-like object.

     "Wouldja look at that!" Reed heard one of the X-Men yell, "He's a mutant too!"

     Reed swung his hammer shaped arm around and caught his captor, known to X-Men as the notorious Sabretooth, right in the kneecap. Sabretooth grunted, surprised that his supposed captive could fight back at all. Unluckily for him, Reed could fight back more than just a little. He had practiced on all of the dummies who tried to put him down, and he knew just what to do to the bigger opponent.

     "What was that, big guy?" Sabretooth snarled, hoping to scare his opponent out of a fight that would give time for the X-Men to move in for the kill, "I bet you think you're a big shot just cause ya got to whack a mutant, dontja? Well I'm here to show you what a really nasty mutant with a really nasty temper can do when he gets a little riled up!"

     Sabretooth leaped into the air, sailing above his opponent. He came to the ground and faced his captive, showing his claws and glaring at Reed. Sabretooth was surprised by the smug expression still fixed on the boy's features.

     "Bring it on!" Reed shouted, showing the confidence that had got him through so many hardships and let-downs in his lifetime. He showed Sabretooth his hands and grinned, noticing that his supposed captor was shocked by his appearance.

     "You're a…" Sabretooth stammered, hatred gleaming in his eyes as he realized what exactly Reed was.

     "Mutant?" Reed finished, still grinning, "Yeah."

     "Well," Sabretooth answered, regaining his ferocity and confidence, "Whatever you might be, I'm still gonna tear you into pieces!"

     Reed watched as Sabretooth charged, coming at him in a blind rage. The animal-like mutant was obviously furious, rattled by how Reed had caught him off guard and showed so much confidence in the face of Sabretooth's frightening appearance. Reed knew that rage was not the only way to defeat your opponent.

     He put both of his dangerous hands forward, ready to kill the attacker if need be. He had never killed before, but it hadn't taken him long to decide that his foe was quite a bit more serious of a threat than any of the hoodlums he had injured on the streets. 

     Reed ducked and stuck his sword-like arm up into the air, watching as it caught Sabretooth right in the chest. Surprisingly, however, it barely pierced his chest, stopping for some reason when it had only barely pierced his skin.

     Even though it had been stopped, it was still an amazingly staggering blow and Sabretooth tumbled to the ground, panting for air. Although he was injured, he rose again, catching Reed off guard and picking him up. He hurled him into the air before Reed could respond, and he smashed into a power line, snapping it in half with one of his arms. Amazingly, the electricity surged through Reed's body, and the young man cringed with hurt and yelped. He came crashing back down to Earth, falling on his back with a loud grunt. Sabretooth let out a grunt somewhat like a laugh and then faced the X-Men, defiant even in his injured. 

     "Oh!" Hank, otherwise known as the Beast, groaned, knowing that it was really their fault that the boy had been hurt, "I think it's about time we intervened."

     "I've been sayin' the same thing the whole time, Blue!" Wolverine grunted, eager to get his hands on Sabretooth. The amazing predator jetted off towards Sabretooth, growling with rage and fury.

     Beast, however, was not so energetic. He knew that the boy probably needed to be helped, and fast. He jetted off as well, but not towards Sabretooth. He headed for the fallen boy, Reed McFarrel. 

     "Kid!" Beast yelled, concern showing even through his gruff voice, "Are you okay?" Beast rushed to his side, leaning down to observe what damage had befallen the young boy. He was surprised to see that Reed was still alive, and even more surprised when Reed said something to him.

     "You're one of the X-Men, ain't you?" Reed asked, wanting to see if his assumptions had been accurate.

     "Yeah," Beast replied, wondering how in the world the young man he was confronting had survived such a shock, "Call me Hank, by the way. But what's up with you? Are you okay?"

     "Oh, I'm much more than okay!" Reed answered excitedly, "I'm great! I've never felt better!"

     "Huh?" Beast stuttered, wondering what in the world Reed meant, "Do you mean to tell me that you just got hurled into a power line by a bloodthirsty mutant and then shocked by that power line, and you feel great?"

     "Of course!" Reed yelled, jumping to his feet, "I feel like a million bucks, man! I feel like I could take on that crazy mutant and ten others like him!"

     "Oh my…" Beast trailed off, taking in the information as the other X-Men rounded up Sabretooth. He was shocked by the thoughts that spiraled throughout his complex mind. _Changes is form at will, receives boosts from energy sources … Apocalypse! But the boy couldn't be Apocalypse … so he had to be an entirely different mutant, a whole different person, just with the same powers! _Beast laughed at their luck. If the X-Men could train someone like Apocalypse from youth, they could make him the most powerful X-Man of all! But then again, there would be risks involved as well. If the young man turned bad, it could be tragic for the X-Men, and he could become just another super villain with ties to the X-Men. However, Beast quickly decided that it would not be right to ruin a young man's life, especially just because of someone the youth didn't even know. He decided that he would take him to Xavier, the telepathic, amazingly wise leader of the X-Men, and then they would decide. Such is the beginning of something amazing, something that would change the X-Men forever.


End file.
